1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a polygonal mirror, a light scanning unit using the polygonal mirror, and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, a polygonal mirror formed of a plastic material, a light scanning unit using the polygonal mirror, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light scanning unit is used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as laser printers, digital photocopiers, facsimiles, etc. The light scanning unit deflects a light beam irradiated from a light source to which an image signal is applied, and scans the light beam in a main scanning direction of an image carrier. Via main scanning by the light scanning unit and sub-scanning by movement of the image carrier, a latent electrostatic image is formed on the image carrier.
The light scanning unit includes a polygonal mirror assembly that deflects a light beam irradiated from a light source in an appropriate direction. Conventional polygonal mirrors are formed of a high purity aluminum having a purity of 99% or more and by superprecision processing in order to achieve a reflectivity of 85% or higher. However, the manufacturing costs of the polygonal mirror assembly formed of the aluminum described above are high, and production output thereof may be difficult to adjust.